Needed Father Figure
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Special Agent Kairi works a Dead Marine In Quantico case trying to help solve it when she has her own problem to solve which just stresses her out and distracts her from the case. when all she really needs is to talk to someone, let it out.


**A/N: i do not own NCIS the only thing i own is my chracter kairi and i had permission to use my friends character samantha. please review/ comment and enjoy :) also if your just going to comment on my spelling, sentence structure,etc...then don't bother commenting on it cause i know that i suck at it and i'm getting better at it. all i want is for people to enjoy my fic an review the story itself and not how bad my spelling and not is...sigh.**

Special agent Kairi walks into the bullpen with her usual caffeine and walks to her desk but something is off that she usually does. Kairi is not is singing when she comes in. Samantha or other know as Sammy sees Kairi walk in and smile but notices something is wrong but decides to leave it be for now.

"Morning Kairi" Sammy smiles

"Hmm? Oh morning Sammy" Kairi attempts a smile back

She passes Tony's desk who is concentrating on something thats on his computer and make noises at the montar and even words like "yikes" would come out of his mouth occasionally.

"Hey Kairi" Tony says looking up from his computer to see Kairi for a brief moment then goes back to his computer as more sounds come from his side of the room.

"Hey Tony, what are you up thats making you concentrate on that computer of yours?"Kairi smiles back

"Oh im playing a game and im trying not to die and I keep dying anyway..its frustrating me" he replies.

"Oh so thats what the noises where..well dont let Gibbs catch you" she says

"And why should DiNozzo not let me catch him?" Gibbs asked walking around the corner and sits at his desk taking a sip of his coffee that sammy put on his desk.

"Morning Gibbs" Sammy beams happily.

"Morning" he says back.

"I'm uh...working on-" Tony starts saying.

"He's playing a game instead of working on a report Gibbs" Kairi interrupted him.

Tony gave Kairi a look that said "why did you have to rat me to Gibbs?" and Kairi just shrugged her shoulder saying she doesn't know why as she sits and turns on her computer hoping for something good or a distraction of some sort. When Kairi's computer turned on she went to her email and checked to see if anything was new, when she looked through it, she saw a email from her brother that said "you better come home early today sister we're having visitors over and I need help, if your not coming home early im taking away all your things" Kairi wanted to scream out in anger at the message but people would look at her funny and worry them so she looked even more stressed as ever and Sammy notices this as Kairi just bangs her head on the table then she rest her head down and lets out a angry sigh.

"Something wrong?" Sammy asked worried and concerned about her.

"It's nothing to worry about Sammy" Kairi smiles then sighs.

Kairi replies to the email then sends it soon as Gibbs phone rings and she looks to his direction hoping a case would distract her from her stress.

"Special Agent Gibbs, all right got it thanks" Gibbs said hanging up the phone.

"Case boss?" Tony asked as he puts his bag around his shoulder.

"Yep a dead navy officer in Quantico. Grab your gear" Gibbs replied grabbing his badge and gun.

"Is it me or are most of our cases are always in Quantico?" Kairi asked putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Thats usually where it all happens. Right Gibbs?" Sammy says putting her blue and white plaid backpack around her shoulder.

"Yeah. Kairi your with Tony, Sam your with me" Gibbs said tossing the van keys to tony as he catches them.

"Right boss" tony says as kairi, sammy and gibbs walk into the elevator.

The doors closed and they wait there waiting for the doors to open back up as the elevator dings and the doors open. Gibbs and Sammy head towards the Sedan while Tony and Kairi head to van. Kairi gets in the passenger side and buckles her seat belt as Tony gets in the driver side doing the same then starts up the van. Few minutes has passed and they arrive at the crime scene, they both get out of the van meeting Sammy and Gibbs who's talking to the local LEOS.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

"Dead navy officer was found here this morning by a runner, he said he was running his usual rounds when he found the dead body laying there at the park with a gun near by the body" the local LEO answered.

"Thanks. Sam crime scene photos, Kairi bag and tag what you can find and Tony crime scene sketches" Gibbs said.

"I wanted to do crime sketches..." Kairi mutters under her breath as she puts a tag by the gun and phone. "Right Gibbs!"

"Okay" Sammy says taking photos of the dead navy officer and the gun.

"What about you boss?" Tony asked grabbing a sketch book and pencil.

"I'm going to talk to the runner" Gibbs said walking over to the runner.

Kairi looks around the scene looking for anything else before bagging the gun, phone so that Sammy can take pictures of it and Tony does the sketches and almost didn't see the foot print on the ground.

"The only evidance there is, is that gun...couldnt find anything else...wait Sammy come over here found a foot print its kind of faded but its still there" Kairi says bending over.

"Okay. You can also bag the gun and phone I'm finished taking pictures of them" Sammy says coming over and taking several pictures of the foot print.

Kairi walks over to the dead navy officer and bagged the gun and phone when suddenly her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answered.

"What was with that reply to my email I sent you? I thought I told you to come home early?" her brother asked

"My reply says what is says. I'm working right now on a case and I dont know how long it'll take so I wont know when I'll be home brother. Okay? So chill out will you?" Kairi replied.

"Okay but I thought I told you to come home early no excuses" her brother says.

"Brother I cant exactly leave in the middle of the case. I need to help the team solve it...I'm the only one there that is good with computers to be able to track stuff and what not!" Kairi says angrily.

"Everything all right Kairi?" Tony asked noticing the raise in her voice which she never really does.

"Yeah everything's alright Tony" Kairi sighs.

"You sure? you sound kind of angry" Tony says

"Yes im fine Tony!" Kairi says raising her voice a little but takes a breath. "Sorry Tony didnt mean to yell...I guess everything is alright...just talking to my brother..."

"Want to talk about?" Tony offered.

"No its alright" Kairi sighs

"I can help solve your problem" Tony says

"How?...my brother is sort of well...he's hard to deal with..." Kairi says raising her eyebrow.

"Give me the phone" Tony says holding his hand out.

"Okay..." Kairi says hesitantly handing tony her phone.

"Now listen here...Kairi is very very busy and can't do her job if your just getting in the way so don't try calling back goodbye" Tony says hanging up and turning the phone off. "There problem solved"

"I dont know if you just made it worse or solved it...oh well guess ill have to see when I get home...if I want to go home tonight...dont know where I would go though" Kairi says grabbing her phone from tony.

"You can always stay at my place in the guest room" Tony offers.

"Thanks but no thanks Tony...I'll figure it out somehow" Kairi sighs

"Alright then" Tony said.

"Crime scene pictures are done" Sammy says coming over.

"So are the crime scene sketches" Tony says

"I've bagged and tagged what I could find" Kairi said

"Alright lets head over to gibbs then" Sammy said.

"Shouldnt Ducky be here by now?" Kairi asked as the second van drives in

"Speak of the devil" Tony says as they walk over to meet Gibbs who's talking to Ducky.

"Sorry we're late Jethro. But we had trouble finding the park" Ducky says

"I'm sorry doctor but I only had trouble finding the park cause there are two parks with the same name" Palmer says following Ducky to the crime scene.

"Time or cause of death Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I can say that cause of death was a clean shot through the heart but thats all I can tell you for now until we get this poor man back to the autsopy" Ducky says as he puts the liver prob in the body. "And time of death is around a week ago"

"Alright lets head back and go over what we have so far" Gibbs said.

Kairi and Tony walk back to the van, Sammy and Gibbs do the same as they all drive back to headquarters and head back to the bull pen.

"I'll take the evidence over to Abby" Kairi said.

"Alright. Sam go over the pictures, im going over to see Ducky" Gibbs said walking over to the elevator.

"Boss what about me?" Tony asked.

"Help Abby, help Sam, help Kairi for now" Gibbs said as the doors closed.

Kairi walks down to Abby's lab listening to the usual music that she hears in Abby's lab and somehow, its calming her down a little.

"No use sneaking up on me I know your there Gibbs" Abby said still concentrating on something.

"It's just me Abby" Kairi says walking over to Abby.

"Oh hey Kairi, what do you got for me?" Abby smiles.

"Not much yet. All we found was a gun that was by the body and his phone. but i know you'll be able to pull prints from it and pull up phone records, you'll get the bullet from Ducky soon" Kairi says handing her the gun and phone.

"Oh yeah. I can get finger prints, can tell whether its been fired recently or not and I can tell much more once I get that bullet" Abby smiles then notices somethings wrong with Kairi as she turns the music down. "Somethings on your mind speak"

"It's nothing Abby" Kairi says

"Oh no I can tell its much more then nothing, its written all over your face. Now tell me whats bothering you" Abby says.

"It's my brother..." Kairi sighs looking down for a moment then back at Abby. "Before I left to work he kept nagging me that I should come home early as I can and do all these things for him when he can do most of them himself but he's lazy...then he sent me an email telling me the same exact thing...its just he's bothering me to no end about the subject and is saying if I dont come home early he'll take all my things away"

"Oh Kairi I'm so sorry" Abby says hugging Kairi and she hugs back. "You should talk to Gibbs he'll help you"

"Thanks Abby...and I dont know what im going to do but I'll figure it out" Kairi smiles. "I'll stop distracting you so you can get to work"

"Okay if you need to talk you know where to find me" Abby says as she starts to collect finger prints on the gun.

Gibbs walks down to the autsopy room and over to Ducky who just took the bullet out of the body.

" Take this bullet and Dna sample up to Abby please" Ducky says handing the jar with the bullet and Dna to Palmer.

"Yes doctor" Palmer says leaving

"What do you got Duck?" Gibbs asked

"This poor man was very healthy, has very fine biceps and was on diet too" Ducky said.

"Cause of death Duck" Gibbs said

"Ah yes this poor man did indeed died from a bullet to the heart. We wont know who he is until Abby can figure it out from the dna sample ive sent to her" Ducky says

"alright thanks Duck" Gibbs said leaving back to the elevator

Kairi head back to her desk and turns on the computer flipping through her email.

"Want to talk about it?" Tony asked

"No. what do we have so far?" Kairi asked getting away from that topic.

"I looked through our dead navy lueintent's phone records his last call was to Kristine Alex. I think she might be the wife of our navy lueintent or she might be a friend" Sammy said.

"Well I'll find the location of our Kristine Alex cause Gibbs would probably want us to talk to her" Kairi says typing her name into the computer to find the house address as her cell phone rings, she looks at the caller ID which is her brother and she lets out a angry sigh.

"Problem?" Tony asked.

"Nope no problem Tony" Kairi sighed.

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab holding his usual cup of coffee and a caf pow for Abby as he walks over to her and she turns around smiling.

"What you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked placing the caf-pow down on her desk.

"I knew you were going to ask that. And thats why i have Dna match from the finger print on the gun and our Dna match from the dead navy officer. Our dead navy officer is Davy Jason and the finger print belongs to a Jack Alex who is the son of Kristine Alex, Christopher Alex who left on board a week ago" Abby smiles.

"Good work Abbs" Gibbs said leaving as Abby takes a sip of her caf-pow.

Gibbs walks over to the elevator and waits for the doors to open back up to the bull pen while Tony is playing another game on his computer.

"Tony shouldnt you be working?" Kairi asked

"Yes I should Kairi" Tony replied

" Then you should be working instead of playing a game before Gibbs catches you" Kairi said

"Before I catch him doing what?" Gibbs asked coming around the corner.

"Hey boss we looked up our dead navy officers phone records his last call was to Kristine Alex, she's currently married to a-" Tony starts.

"A Christopher Alex who left on board a navy US ship a week ago also has a son name Jack Alex...yeah I know that DiNozzo tell me something I dont know" Gibbs said.

"I tracked Kristine Alex's location she is currently living at old stone house in George town" Kairi says

"Good work Kairi. DiNozzo you and Sam go interview her, Kairi look up background on Davy Jason" Gibbs said walking to the elevator.

"Whos that boss?" Tony asked putting his bag over his shoulders.

"Our dead navy officer" Gibbs said as the doors close.

"Right Gibbs" Kairi says typing in the name on her computer.

"See you later Kairi" Sammy smiles following tony to the elevator.

"Good luck you two" Kairi called out.

Tony and Sammy walks over to the sedan, Tony getting on the driver side as Sammy gets on the passenger side and they both buckled their seat belts, they drive to the location, in about a few minutes they arrive at the house, walks over to the door and knocks on it.

"Hello can I help you?" the wife asked.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Samantha Diaz. We're from NCIS, we're here to ask you a few question ma'am" Tony says and he shows her his ID and badge.

"Come in" she says opening the door for them. "What can I do for you?"

"How do you know navy luietent officer Davy Jason?" Sammy asksed

"Well I dont know him all to well he's one of the neighbors but I barely talk to him something about him gave me a bad vibe. Why?" she said

"the navy lueitent made a call to you few days before his death. What was it about?" Tony asked

"Oh my god he's dead? You think its me dont you?" she asked

"Well thats what we're thinking at the current moment since one of our evidance says he had contact with you and it was before his time of death" Sammy said

"Well I can sure you I didnt kill Jason I barely knew him at all so what reason would I have to kill him?" the wife asked.

"Good point. But can you tell us what the call was about?" Tony asked.

"He was asking about if he could borrow one of my husband's work equipment since he's away on board but I told him he couldnt cause most of the other neighbors already borrowed all his equipment" the wife said.

"And can you tell us who your husband is?" Sammy asked.

"He's navy officer Christopher Alex he left a week ago on board. We've been together for seven years no problems since then" she said.

"Have a kid?" Tony asked.

"Yes he about 16 years old right now" she says.

"We also found his finger print on the gun that was near navy officer Davy Jason" Sammy said.

"What? No thats impossible Jack is a good boy he would never kill anyone" she said.

"We didnt say he killed the navy officer yet we just said we found his finger print on the gun is all" Sammy said.

"But we might need to talk to your son Mrs. Alex" Tony said.

"Mom can I go hang out with David?" her son asked coming from upstairs.

"No sweety. We have a bit of trouble..come over here" she says.

"What is it mom?" he asked coming down.

"Jack these two are from NCIS. Special Agent Samantha and Anthony. They're here about one of the neighbors" she says

"Why what happened?"he asked.

"Navy officer Davy Jason was found dead this morning at the park with a gun next to him, his time of death was about a weak ago or so. Our data base says that your finger print was on that gun" Tony said showing him the picture of Jason.

"I didn't kill him I swear!" Jack panicked.

"Jack calm down we're not saying you killed him. We just found a finger print on the gun. Can you tell us where did you get the gun? Or why your finger print would be on it?" Sammy asked calmly.

"I was going to meet with my friends at a different park and I found him laying there I went to just look at the gun you know check it at thats all I did I swear" Jack says.

"And when was this?" Tony asked.

"A week ago" Jack said.

"Thats about the same time Ducky said the time of death was" Sammy whispered.

"Yeah" Tony whispered. "your not exactly in trouble jack we would just like you to come back with us so we can ask you a few more questions"

"Dont worry we'll take good care of Jack. Special Agent Gibbs is good with kids" Sammy reassured her.

"Alright. You answer their questions okay Jack?" the mother said.

"Okay mom" Jack said.

"We'll give you a few minutes to get what you need then we'll leave" Sammy smiled.

"Okay" Jack says leaving back up stairs to get his stuff.

"I'll contact Gibbs" Tony says leaving the room then goes outsides, grabs his phone waiting for the other end to answer.

"Yeah what is it DiNozzo" Gibbs answered.

"We talked to Mrs. Alex she said she hardly ever knew Davy Jason he was a neighbor but didnt even talk to him. He only called to borrow navy officer Christopher's tools but she replied that all the neighbors already borrowed his tools" Tony said.

"What about the son?" Gibbs asked.

"Talked to him, he swore he didnt kill the navy lueitent, said he found the body a week ago when he went to go meet his friends at a different park also wanted to check out the gun you know just look at it thats why his prints where on the the gun" tony replied.

"Good job DiNozzo..bring-" Gibbs started.

"We're bringing him in boss for more questions" Tony told gibbs.

"Good" he said.

Gibbs walked over to Kairi's desk waiting for a response to something.

"Naval officer Davy Jason was on command with navy officer Christopher Alex, and was supposed to board with him but his death made that impossible. Has no history of crime records he's clean as we already know his last call was to Mrs. Alex and he hasn't used his credit card recently, nothing was unusual about him. Thats all I could find Gibbs" Kairi replied her eyes still on the computer as if shes focusing on something else but Gibbs still stands there. "Need somethig else Gibbs?"

"Something you want to talk about Kairi?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope nothing Gibbs" Kairi lied.

"Alright. Look up anything about Crhistopher and find out why our navy officer is dead" Gibbs said leaving to the elevator.

"Alright" Kairi sighed.

Tony and Sammy come back from Mrs. Alex's house with Jack and Kairi looks over there curious.

"Have a seat over at my desk Jack and we'll get to you in a minute" Sammy smiled.

"Alright" Jack says walking over to Sammy's desk.

"Need anything. Food or water?" she asked.

"Bottle of water please" he replied.

"Alright one bottle of water coming in a minute" Sammy says walking over to Kairi as Tony sits at his desk. "Hey where's Gibbs?"

"He left to the elevator a second ago before you came back...i think he's going to see Abby about the gun. Who's that kid?" Kairi replied.

"Thats Jack the son of the the Alex's" Sammy replied.

"Have we got anything on him?" Kairi asked

"Not much yet. Said he didnt kill Jason and only wanted to look at the gun which is the reason for his finger print on the gun. Also said that he found Jason at the park a week ago when he went to go meet his friends at a different park. We brought him here to ask more questions" Sammy replied.

"Ah okay. I'll get Jack a bottle of water you probably want to go talk to Gibbs right?" Kairi said.

"True but its okay. He had you look up Christopher right?" Sammy said.

"Yeah" Kairi said.

"Then its alright I got it" Sammy smiled.

"How did you know he had me look up Christopher?" Kairi asked curious.

"Just had a feeling" Sammy smiled.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"No not really. Just saw the name on the corner of your screen" Sammy smiled.

"Ah okay" Kairi smiled back and got back to work.

The elevator doors dinged and Gibbs walks over to Abby placing another caf-pow on her desk and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Why thank you Gibbs" Abby smiled

"What do you have Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"This gun was not fired recently, it was fired about a week ago also it's a marine issued gun Gibbs" Abby repied.

"Good job Abbs" Gibbs said about to walk away.

"Wait im not done yet Gibbs" Abby said as Gibbs walks back.

"I found another partial print on the trigger of the gun. Im running it through the data base right now. It'll take a while but I'll let you know when I got a match" Abby smiled.

"Good work" he says and heads back to the elevator.

"Here's the bottle of water you requested Jack" Sammy smiles walking back over to him, handing him the bottle of water as Gibbs walks around the corner.

"Thank you Agent Samantha..." Jack said.

"Your welcome and you can just call me Sammy" she smiled.

"Is this Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep. Jack this is Special Agent Gibbs he'll be asking you a few more questions" Sammy said.

"Alright Special Agent Gibbs" Jack said.

"Follow me Jack and wait in the room okay?" Gibbs said as they walk over to the interragation room and opens the door.

"Alright" he says walking inside as Gibbs closed the door and heads back to the bull pen.

"What do we have so far Kairi?" Tony asked.

"Nothing..." she replied.

"Gibbs isnt going to like that" Tony said.

"I know. I went through navy officer Davy Jason records he's clean no crime or anything, I just went through navy officer Christopher Alex's records he's clean too. Same US ship as Jason, Christopher Alex left about a week ago, Jason was supposed to leave too but his death made that impossible, neither of them used their credit cards recently, there were no strange calls in navy officer Alex's phone records either. And I cant connect why Jason was murdered" kairi said stressing way too much.

"We may have to go over to Jason's house and look through his belongings" Sammy said.

"Then ill have to find his location" kairi said walking back to her desk as Gibbs walks around the corner.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"Gibbs I know that you dont like to hear the word nothing but I cant find anything they're both clean and..." Kairi said stressing more.

"Kairi first relaxe then tell me what the problem is" Gibbs said calmly.

"I've looked through navy officer Alex's records. He's clean,No strange or recent phone calls in the record and hasnt used his credit card recently. I cant figure out why naval officer Jason died Gibbs" Kairi said taking a deep breath.

"Well Abby found a partial print on the trigger and is running it through the data base right now. You find out where naval officer Jasons lives and go through his belongings to find anything that might help" Gibbs said.

"I was just about to do that Gibbs" Kairi said.

"Then get to it" Gibbs said going over to the elevator.

"Going to interrogate Jack?" Tony asked.

"Nope. Going to see if Abby has a match yet" Gibbs said as the doors closed.

Abby's computer beeps as it gets a match and she was about to pick up the phone, call Gibbs when he walks around the corner.

"What do you got?" he asked.

"I was just about to call you Gibbs. I got a match on the partial print" Abby said.

"Well who is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Guess" Abby smiled.

"Abbs.." Gibbs said waiting.

"It's naval officer Christopher Alex" she said.

"Good work Abbs" he said and leaves back to the elevator.

"Found the location of Jason's house" Kairi said getting up as Gibbs walks around the corner to head over to the elevator. "Gibbs I found the location of Jasons house"

"No need we know who did it" Gibbs said

"We do?" Kairi asked confused as Gibbs motions them to come with him.

"So who killed Jason?" Tony asked.

"The dad" Gibbs replied as they walk and the other three wait on the other side of the glass.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jack" he said putting a bottle of water by the table.

"Thats okay Special Agent Gibbs" Jack says taking a sip.

"So tell me Jack. If you saw the body a week ago along with the gun why didnt you contact the police?" Gibbs asked.

"I panicked Agent Gibbs" Jason said

"You panicked? But you said you wanted to look at the gun and your finger print was on the gun" Gibbs said.

"I did panic when I saw the body but when I looked at the gun I got distracted and wanted to look at it closer Agent Gibbs" Jason says.

"Hmm. So what were you meeting your friends about Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"We're building a tree house near one of houses, we started building it but then we all became busy...we're were going to meet to talk about whens a good time for all of us to start finishing the tree house" Jack replied.

"We found a partial print on the trigger of the gun that was near his body and naval officer Jason's cause of death was a shot to his heart from that gun. And it was fired about a week ago same time that Jason was killed" Gibbs said.

"I didn't kill him I swear Agent Gibbs" Jack says panicking.

"I didnt say you did Jack" Gibbs said.

"You have to believe me Agent Gibbs. I didn't kill him..." Jack says

"Hmm I dont know. Did you kill naval officer Jason? Jack" Gibbs said.

"I did! I shot him Agent Gibbs" Jack cried.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He was bullying me and my friends, kept beating us up mostly me...he had to be stopped Agent Gibbs I couldnt just let him beat us up anymore" he cried.

"Jack the partial print on the trigger didn't match your finger print" Gibbs said.

"It wasn't?" Jack asked looking up.

"Who are you protecting Jack. We can help" Gibbs asked

"My dad...he..he killed Jason" Jack cried.

"We'll do our best to protect him but I cant promise you on anything Jack" Gibbs said.

"Alright" Jack sniffled.

"What now boss?" Tony asked

"Now we're going to MTAC to talk to the dad" Gibbs replied.

The three follow gibbs up to MTAC and stand next to him in front of the screen then it turns on.

"What can I help you with Special Agent Gibbs?" Alex asked.

"Naval officer Davy Jason" Gibbs replied

"What?" he said.

"One of your neighbors navy officer Davy Jason he was killed a week ago from a shot to the heart did it. Gun was found by the body,You left about a week ago too navy officer Alex" gibbs said.

"What are you saying Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"Im saying did you kill naval officer Jason?" Gibbs said.

"No I didnt what makes you say that?" he asked.

"Evidence" Gibbs replied.

"What evidence?" he asked.

"The partial print on the trigger of the gun that was left by the naval officer, its a marine issued gun too,The time of death suggested it was a week ago which is the same time you two were leaving on board" Gibbs said.

"But you didnt say the partial print belonged to me agent Gibbs" he said.

"That's cause I wasn't finish. The gun belongs to you Alex and so does the print" Gibbs said.

"So? That only means I was carrying the gun with me" he said.

"Then why was it by naval officer Jason's body?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. must have left it there by accident" he said.

"The gun was fired about a week ago. same time you two were leaving and the same time naval officer Jason died" Gibbs said.

"You think I killed him?" he asked.

"No I know you killed him naval officer Alex" Gibbs said.

"And your evidence says all that?" he asked

"Yes and so does your son" Gibbs said

"Yeah I killed him" he said

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sure my son told you why. He was beating up my son and his friends, my son would come home with cuts and bruises all over him. Something had to be done I wanted to protect him so I killed Jason" he said.

"That was a very clever move Alex" Tony said.

"What was Agent Tony?" he asked.

"Killing Jason the week your supposed to leave then go on board, getting away from the scene far away as possible"Tony said.

"Hope you'll enjoy your life in git-mo naval officer Alex" Gibbs said and cuts off the video feed.

The case ended and everyone goes back to their homes all except Special Agent Kairi who stayed for a bit longer trying to decide if she could go back home when she remembers Gibbs saying "my home is welcomed to friends" long time ago. Kairi gets up and packs her stuff leaving to the only one place that would make her feel comfortable or calm, She drives over to Gibbs's house and knocks on the door, Gibbs walks down stairs to open the door.

"What is it Kairi?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you Gibbs..i..i just came here without thinking.." Kairi said feeling bad for waking up Gibbs.

"It's fine" he says stepping aside so that Kairi can walk inside as she walks in and sits on the couch. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's my brother..." she started. "Before I left to work this morning he kept nagging me about doing all these things for him when I have to go to work and told me to come home early so I can help him with stuff since we have visitors coming over and if I didnt he would take all my things away from me. Then he sent me an email saying the same thing I told him I dont know when exactly when I'll be done with work and I have to help my team. Then he called me saying the exact same thing I told him I cant exactly leave in the middle of the case but he wont just leave me alone about it and tony told him he was in the way of my work and hanged up then turned off my phone..im not sure if he made it worse or solved it" Kairi said letting it all out.

"I wouldn't let Tony solve your problems" he said jokingly. "You can come to me if theres any more problems Kairi"

"Thanks Gibbs...but what about my current problem?" Kairi asked.

"Dont you worry about your brother problem ill handle it" Gibbs said getting up, walks over to the door.

"Um...Gibbs?" Kairi asked looking up at him.

"Yeah what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I stay here for the night? I don't exactly want to go home and deal with my brother...if thats alright with you" Kairi said.

"Yeah. Guest room is upstairs last room to your right" Gibbs said.

"Thanks Gibbs" Kairi smiled walking upstairs to the guest room as Gibbs follows but goes to his own room.

"Night!" she called out.

"Night Kairi" Gibbs said closing the door.

Kairi goes in the guest room and flops down on the bed with the covers over her and falls asleep peacefully, calm and happy.


End file.
